Twin Sparks: The Reboot
by Bokkun
Summary: AU where Geo gets Gemini as a parnter instead of Mega. Very different to the game or the anime. Also, some FMians might be paired up with a different human, but most of the main cast will be the same.
1. Ch 1: Gemini Thunder

Chapter 1: Gemini Thunder

What words could be used to describe Geo Stelar? Anti-Social? Major Daddy issues? Bored? Those words fit him pretty well.

About three years ago his father had gotten lost deep in space, and no one had heard from him in that time. The loss of his father made him a shell of who he once was; he didn't see a reason to bond with people when there was a chance that they'd leave him like his father had done.

He didn't go to school anymore, hadn't in three years. But that wasn't to say that he was behind his old class mates, he might have even been a head of some of them.

There was only one person that Geo considered a friend, and that word was used sparingly. Geo's friend was called Claude Pincer, his reasons for being friends with a guy that was two years younger than himself were simple. They both liked the stars, and as it would turn out Geo's favourite place to star gaze was also Claude's favourite gazing place, they talked whenever they were both star gazing.

Geo sighed tiredly, it was around four in the morning and he was sitting at Vista Point and it was kind of cold. He shouldn't have been out so late, but he didn't care too much at the time.

Geo placed the Visualizer, weird glasses that apparently belonged to his dad, over his eye. They were made to see EM waves but so far they didn't seem to work.

Then he saw a flash in the sky. Then five more flashes, then what appeared to be shooting stars falling in random directions around the town.

"That was strange…" Geo muttered to himself as he looked at the sky. Then without warning a bright golden flash blasted itself at Geo, it was so intense that Geo blacked out. If he hadn't he would have noticed the light going into the Visualizer then into the Geo's wristwatch.

A couple of minutes later Geo came around, the Visualizer were over his eyes and what he saw shocked him, there seemed to be roads of energy just floating in the air, tangling through the city and going so high that Geo questioned if they might have gone into space.

"How hard did I hit my head?" Geo mumbled to himself, slightly terrified of what he saw.

"Actually you didn't hit your head at all; I caught you before you hit the floor."

Geo's face paled at the sound of the odd voice that sounded nearly like it was crackling, like electricity. Geo turned his head and saw what appeared to be…something?

The main feature of this creature was the two masks that seemed to make up it faces. One was black, the other white, both had a golden metal horn coming out of the forehead. The thing keeping the two masks in the air was some kind of electric like energy, it was electric like because it crackled.

"Who or what are you?" Geo asked slightly sacred, but that fear was over shadowed by his awe at the strange creature. Geo didn't even know if it could talk!

"That would take too long to explain at this point." The creature said, Geo was paying close attention and it didn't appear that the creature talked from one mask, it seemed to switch between them.

"Now what I'm about to do has a reason, so don't completely freak out okay?" He seemed to be giving Geo a serious look with his strange orange glass like eyes.

"Okay?" Geo was just a little freaked out by this energy creature, he seemed just a little crazy. Then out of nowhere the creature engulfed Geo, Geo screamed in fear, then in a flash of light he felt…different.

"What?" Geo got up and it seemed that his left side was heavier then his right. Looking at his left arm Geo gasped, it was completely made of metal and it was bigger than his other arm.

But that was only the beginning; Geo looked at himself and saw that from head to toe he was covered in some kind of white armour, he felt around his head and felt a helmet, that had a horn over the forehead. He looked at his right arm and smiled at the fact that at least it was normal, if only covered in the armour.

Across from himself Geo noticed what he thought might have been a mirror, but that thought was shattered when Geo noticed that this guy's armour was black.

Looking across at him was kind of like looking in a mirror, and Geo assumed they looked the same except for a slight colour change. Geo also quickly took note of the negative symbol on the copies metal arm, looking down at his own Geo saw that he had a positive symbol.

"Are you the strange creature that I was talking to a moment ago?" Geo was simply amazed at what was happening.

"Why yes, I am. Guess it's only fair to introduce myself, my names Gemini, I'm made of EM waves and when I fuse with a compatible human I make something new." The copy, now known as Gemini said with a wave of his hand.

"What are you?"

"A FMian, now listen, I know your just a random person, but listen. We're compatible, now in most cases how it'd work is I'd simply take you're your body and use you like a puppet, but because I'm special I can split myself into two beings when fusing with a human, meaning you get to keep your free will. Just hang around and have some fun, well I do what I need to do. Okay?" Gemini didn't wait for an answer and simply jumped away into the night.

Geo was at a loss, he didn't know what was happening or how he should move forward. Geo finally opted to simply wondering around the town till something came up.

Geo didn't know how long he'd been wondering around, but when he heard an earth shattering boom, he somehow found himself running towards it.

"What am I doing? Whatever's going on isn't my problem!" Geo tried to reason with himself, but ended up running faster.

What he saw confused him, even more than anything else he'd seen tonight. It was just a bunch of bright colourful monsters destroying all the machines that were in the city; it also appeared that normal humans didn't notice these things at all, so those monsters must have been Viruses.

One of the viruses, one with a yellow miner's hat and a pickaxe noticed Geo and jumped at him angrily. Geo braced himself, by moving his metal arm in front of his face. After a couple of seconds Geo noticed that nothing happened, he removed the giant arm from his face and saw that same virus was now split in two, and was deleted.

Looking at his giant metal fingers, Geo saw that a blade made of energy had extended from his fingertips.

"Kind of like the Elec Sword battle chip…" Geo muttered to himself. Geo focused on all the viruses, and decided that he couldn't let them destroy all the date in the area, they were making cars and trains go crazy, he had to put a stop to it!

Then Geo set to work, destroying as many viruses as he could.

Well Geo was doing that, Gemini was looking for possibly the most annoying swan to ever damn the universe with his presence, Cygnus.

"When I find you Cygnus…" Gemini grunted to himself. Gemini jumped from the EM wave road when he saw the bright blue energy that was Cygnus, it was hard to miss because most of Cygnus' body was energy, the only parts of his body that were solid-like were his chest and his head.

Focussing on the swan, Gemini noticed that a swarm of viruses were following him around. Cygnus turned around and noticed Gemini.

"Hmm, you have the same EM signature as Gemini, so if you are Gemini, what happened? Did you fuse with a human? How did you find someone so quickly?" This was one of those random moments where Cygnus was trying to be friendly.

They say I've got personality problems, but that's nothing compared to the ever changing creature that is that stupid swan… Gemini thought to himself pained beyond belief.

"Yes, I'm Gemini. Yes I fused with a human, I found him when you blew me out of the sky. Have you found a human to fuse with yet?" Gemini spoke with a surprizing amount of interest.

"Is that any of your business? No I don't think so! Cygnus Wing!" Cygnus flapped his wings and energy feathers flew at Gemini. Gemini jumped high up to dodge the feathers, than well in the air fired his golden rocket fist at Cygnus. Cygnus flew a little to the side and laughed at Gemini's attack.

"Really Gemini? You're going to need to be faster than that to even touch me." Cygnus laughed cockily, but he didn't see Gemini's smug grin.

Then out of nowhere Gemini's fist exploded, and Cygnus was caught in the blast.

Gemini laughed darkly at the turn of events. A second later the 'fist' portion of Gemini's right arm grew back, then he pointed the fingers straight and used the Elec-Sword move.

Gemini leaped forward, slashing at Cygnus as he went. Cygnus freaked out and started flying as high as he could to escape Gemini.

"Good luck with that! I never give up!" Gemini jumped up and landed on a wave road then he started running after the flying swan.

Soon Cygnus led Gemini to a small park that seemed to be overrun with viruses. For a second Gemini swore he saw a golden flash, but he didn't have time to think about that, he had to destroy Cygnus.

"Hey Gemini! Cygnus Wing!" Five energy feathers flew at increasing speeds and stabbed into Gemini's leg.

"Ow!" Gemini shouted in pain, it was just enough pain to make him fall off of the wave road and land in the park.

Quickly Gemini looked around and saw that Cygnus was flying away and Gemini couldn't reach him, he also noticed that the Park he was standing in was infested with Wood Element viruses all of which wanted to kill Gemini because he was there.

"Oh joy." Gemini muttered to himself. Summoning the Elec-Sword, Gemini didn't waste much time with slashing and chopping the viruses down to size.

There wasn't much of a plan, Gemini was simply fighting and hoping that he didn't get deleted.

About ten feet away Geo was thinking similar things.

_I really don't want to die! _Was the repeated thought that crossed Geo's mind. He'd been fighting these viruses for the last ten minutes, in that time he learned about the two attacks he could just preform, his Rocket-Knuckle and his Elec-Sword attacks both did massive damage, but that meant little when Geo was fighting a swarm.

They were slowly pushing him back till he bumped into someone that seemed to have a humanoid form.

_But I pass through humans, and these haven't been any viruses yet that seemed even slightly humanoid. So who's behind me?_

Geo turned his head back to look at who he bumped into, and he saw blond spiky hair, that looked a lot like his own, which meant…

"Gemini, is that you?" Geo was amazed, what were the odds of randomly running into someone that had simply jumped away.

"Hey Geo how are you? Personally I'm in some sort of hell trying to deal with these viruses, but besides that everything's good." Gemini said with fake happiness in his voice.

"Gemini, why did I have to be compatible? I'm not kidding, it's really annoying." What neither Geo or Gemini noticed was that well they talked they managed to fight together well, covering each other without noticing.

Randomly well trying to talk and fight off the viruses Geo's left arm, which happened to be his metal arm, made contact with Gemini's right and metal arm. Then without even knowing why, both of them aimed the connected arms into the sky and shouted,

"Gemini Thunder!" Then a giant charge passed through Geo's and Gemini's arms, the giant amount of energy bounced off of enemies, and didn't stop bouncing till every Virus was deleted.

When Geo finally pulled his arm away from Gemini's arm, he just looked at his arm, then Gemini, then at the lack of viruses in the area.

"What the…" Geo began but didn't finish.

"I don't know, nor do I care. It got rid of the viruses didn't it?" Gemini said tiredly, that attack might have taken more out of him then he thought.

"So what happens now?" Geo asked his copy.

"Well, very simple. Can I stay with you? I promise not to be a bother; I just need a place to hide for a while." Gemini said honestly.

"Sure you can stay in my Transer back home, because I have way too much time on my hands." Geo said passively.

With that Geo jumped onto a EM wave road and started running in the direction of his house, Gemini following behind. After a very short run Geo entered the house, waited for Gemini and went to his room.

"Now could you please tell me how I change back to normal." Geo looked at Gemini as if he held the secrets to the world.

"Oh that, because there's two of us we have to be within a mile of each other and we both have to agree, so in short you could pulse out now." And that's what Geo did. As soon as Geo was back in human form, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep. The time was now five in the morning.

Gemini just looked around the room and not seeing anything useful thought about how his companion was doing, he hoped that his friend could find a human quickly, Gemini didn't think he could deal with Cygnus again.

But for now Gemini just rested, falling asleep in the air.

* * *

**So thanks for reading and point out any mistakes. Bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wings of Bubble Trouble

Chapter 2: The Wings of Bubble Trouble

Claude Pincer smiled brightly at walked down the street to the Stelar household. Sure it was 8:30 in the morning, Claude had just gotten up and one of the strangest events in his life had just taken place, but he was still bright this morning.

Today he was going to skip school and drag Geo along with him to the local swimming pool, he always skipped school on Mondays for the simple reason that monkeys sucked and school made it worse.

As Claude walked up to the front door of the house he thought to himself, _I wonder what Geo will think of my new friend…_

He knocked on the door and waited for Hope Stelar to open the door, which she did.

"Oh hello Claude! Skipping another Monday?" Hope smiled at Claude, who nodded his head with his own grin quite bright. Claude's been going to Geo's house for so many Mondays that it had become a routine.

"That I am Mrs Stelar, is Geo awake?"

"Yes he is, which is amazing actually. He's having a shower right now, you want to come in and wait for him?" Claude answered with a nod and walked into the building. Claude sat down on the sofa, and looked at his green transer, with the symbol of a dragon on the front. He flipped the screen open and looked at his new "Friend"

It was a very tiny creature, looking a lot like a crab with six legs that appeared to be made out of blue light. The head of the creature was red, and looked a lot more solid than his legs did, and connected to the head were two little arms that lead to claws that were big compared to his body. He had two yellow eyes, which looked at Claude with some kind of mix of annoyance, and interest.

"Human, what are we doing here? I asked for your help finding my comrade." The crab was all business, which didn't match well with Claude's childishness.

"Yeah, I know, and I promised that I'd help. But first I want to show you to my friend Geo, he'd also…most likely help." Claude's voice went weird at the idea of Geo helping. Not that Geo was a bad guy, but he didn't like doing stuff for other people very often.

"You sound unsure of you "friend's" assured help." Claude glared at the crab, this guy always noticed the small things, and it was annoying.

"Look Cancer, if he helps or not, I'll still help. So…what's your friend called anyways?" Cancer hadn't told Claude a thing about this guy, without info Claude stood no chance of finding anyone.

"He's not my friend, he's my comrade! And his name is-" Cancer was cut off by the entering of Geo, who was wearing a track suit, his special glasses, and his necklace.

"Hey Claude, how are you doing this fine Monday?" Geo said in a slightly forced friendly manner. Geo always found it hard to come out of his shell; he just found it slightly easier to talk with Claude.

"Fine, anyways I just wanted to ask if you'd like to join me, I'm going to the local swimming pool. So, you want to come along?" Claude smiled at Geo, this was not the first time Geo had been dragged away from his home on a Monday because Claude was bored, and it probably wasn't the last.

"Well, like every other Monday, I've got nothing better to do." Geo said calmly. Claude looked pleased with Geo's answer, than he seemed to remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to show you my new friend!" Geo looked at Claude with interest clear in his eyes.

Claude scooted over to Geo and showed him his transer, and Geo looked greatly surprized at the sight of the crab like creature.

_The energy that makes up its legs…it looks similar to Gemini's energy body, _Geo thought.

"This is Cancer, his an alien. When he came to this planet with his friend they got separated. Could you help me find his pal?" Geo was thinking about it, but before he could give an answer Cancer spoke up,

"Listen to me! He's not my friend, he's my comrade! Besides, this guy doesn't look like he'd know where Gemini was anyways." Cancer huffed, turning away from Geo and Claude.

Geo blinked his eyes, took a breath, and then chuckled.

"One second." Geo said as he quickly ran upstairs, then came back down with his transer actually on his arm. It was white; it was made personally for Geo and wasn't connected to one of the normal Satellites.

Geo showed Claude and Cancer his transer screen, which showed Gemini with his twin faces just looking forward.

"Gemini! So you're safe, that's good." Cancer seemed to smile at Gemini, if only for a second.

"Good to see that you got here okay as well, is that human your partner?" Gemini asked referring to Claude.

"Why, yes. I randomly ran into him this morning and our waves match up. I haven't tried an EM Wave Change yet, but I'm sure we can pull it off."

"That's good." Gemini and Cancer stopped talking when they noticed that the human had started walking to the swimming pool. They placed both there transers into lockers so they wouldn't get wet, Cancer and Gemini left the transers and followed the humans in this strange new place.

The place was big, it was a nice warm day and anyone would enjoy a swim. But like many time, it seems that Geo's day wasn't going to go well.

Claude was swimming in the pool, he kept trying to convince Geo to come in but Geo wouldn't budge. Geo sat looking at people passing by, and freaked out when he saw the most annoying girl ever.

Her name was Luna Platz, she was the president of the fifth grade class, which happened to be Geo grade. Luna also constantly tried and sometimes forced Geo to go School, she never won and it greatly annoyed Geo.

Luna also hung around with two boys that people thought of as lackies, Bud Bison and Zack Temple. Bud was a big guy, and amazing strength. Then you had Zack, he was short for his age and overly smart. These two did everything that Luna asked of them, and no one knew why.

When Luna's eyes stopped on Geo, thinks went bad fast.

"YOU! What do you think you're doing?" Luna yelled, managing to draw attention from everyone in the area, except for Claude who was so used to this that he just kept swimming.

Geo looked up, as he was sitting at the pool's edge and Luna was standing.

"Well, sitting down for a bit enjoying the nice day?" Geo asked more than answered, he only did this because he knew it ticked Luna off.

"That last time I tried to help you, you said that you studied as much as everyone else! Then you ran away. So you lied to me, huh?" There fire in Luna's eyes, and it greatly freaked Geo out.

"I do, it works like this, Mondays and Fridays are my days off and every other day I'm studying. And besides that, it's a school day and it's…Claude what time is it?" Geo stopped his rant for a second because he didn't have the facts.

"Ten past ten." Claude said without a second's thought.

"How do you know what time it is?" Luna asked her rage now directed towards Claude.

"Well, there's that giant clock tower over there," Claude pointed in Luna's direction; she turned around and found that they was a clock tower, and it now read 10:13AM.

"And besides that I'm wearing a waterproof watch, there both match up." Finished with his talking Claude ducked under the water and out of the conversation.

"Why'd you want to know the time?" Bud asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I was making a point wasn't I? Why aren't you guys in school?"

"Because!" Luna said angry, then got embarrassed when she realised the reason they weren't in school.

"Luna saw you enter at the gate and she forced us to follow." Zack said not caring, then he remembered that Luna heard everything that he just said.

"Zack you idiot! Why would you tell him that? Are you trying to make me look stupid? My god when did you get so stupid! If we didn't have a brotherband…" Sometime in this rant Geo slipped into the water, hopefully escaping the craziness. Well under water Geo came across Claude, who somehow managed to stay rooted to the floor of the pool without even slightly floating. At this Geo raised a eye. Claude saw this and shrugged.

Back on the surface, Zack was sitting at a table alone eating some ice-cream painfully slow. Luna had just threatened to cut her brotherband with Zack if he made another mistake. She didn't expect mistakes from him; he was the smart one after all.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Zack mumbled to himself.

Zack's sadness drew in a devious energy swan…

"What's the matter, Child?" A voice said from nowhere. Zack looked around but didn't notice anyone, which kind of freaked him out.

"Who's there?" Zack's voice trembled with fear.

"Oh, you know, your everyday talking swan." At that second a blue and white swan appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you?" Zack said fear being painfully present on his face.

"I'm an alien. Not important, I saw everything that happened. You don't deserve the hate from that silly girl, but if you work with me, I can make sure you never make a mistake again…" Cygnus got cut off by Zack,

"Deal! I'd done anything to redeem myself!" As these words left Zack's mouth Cygnus felt like laughing, and he would later.

"Smart kid." Cygnus than charged Zack, engulfing him in EM Waves. After that Zack found himself sitting in the same spot, but he could clearly see a lot of roads in the sky. He didn't question them. He got up and started walking to the water, but stopped when he noticed that he felt wings on his back.

He flew over to the water and gasped at his appearance, He appeared to be wearing a weird swan-like suit. He did have wings on his back, shining white wings. His feet had three toes each, Zack believed this had something to do with bird feet but quickly moved over it. He also seemed to have a Swan's beak going over the top of his head, which appeared to be a cap. Also when he looked really close he seemed to have strange black marks around his eyes.

Zack then laughed, then flew off into the sky where he'd cause all kinds of chaos.

* * *

Sorry that there's no fight scene, I wanted there to be some long-term Wave Changers. We'll run into Cygnus Wing again, most likely. Now we've got the first different partnership, Zack and Cygnus, I think they'd work well together.


	3. Chapter 3: Cygnus Wing, part 1

Chapter 3: Cygnus Wing, Part 1

Geo let out a sigh, it was dinner time right around now, and he and Claude had just eaten, so they couldn't go back into the water just yet.

Claude was painfully bored, things that interested him involved the water, as he couldn't currently go in he was amazing bored.

At that moment Geo remembered something, something that Cancer had said.

"Hey Claude?" Geo asked turning to him, they were both resting on chairs in front of the pool, soaking in the sun.

"Yeah?" Claude asked turning back to Geo, interest in his eyes.

"You wave change yet?" Geo was really interested in the concept of wave changing, he might not have liked the fighting attached to it, but he wanted to try wave changing at least once more. Claude was about to answer, but his green dragon Transer opened at that moment and Cancer looked up at Geo, annoyance clear on his strange crabby face.

"No, we haven't human. Why do you ask?" Cancer demanded, it slightly freaked Geo out to be honest. But apparently not Claude.

"Oh calm down Cancer. What's wave changing and what's it like?" Claude asked interested, if Cancer knew about it then had something to do with their two alien pals, and if Geo thought it was cool he wanted to try too.

"Wave changing is when you fuse with a compatible FMiam." As Geo spoke he tried to recall what Gemini had said the night they'd met, "If I recall Cancer said you two were compatible? Try it out, it's really fun." Geo smiled, Claude smiled back, and he was also confused. It was rather unlike Geo to smile about things, so Claude thought he might want to try it.

Little did they know that they would soon get the chance.

The pool they were currently staying at was a public pool set up by a slightly displaced old man called Mr. Sliver.

Mr. Sliver had placed a giant clock tower right in front of the pool. But it wasn't just a clock; it also controlled the heating of the pool, and the gates and fences that surrounded the lot that the pool was placed.

Zack Temple knew all this, it was a part of the reason he was useful to Luna, his ability to gain and retain knowledge. But one slip up, and she threatened him? She'd pay, big time.

Standing on top of the clock tower, still fused with Cygnus in his strange half human half swan form, was Zack Temple. Cygnus was slightly surprized at his current state, for Zack was in control. Sure, Cygnus was affecting Zack's brain, controlling his sense of right and wrong, but Zack's reasoning and logic were still apparent.

With a partner like him, how could he lose?

There were many wave roads around the pool and the clock tower, and Zack jumped from his current spot and landed on the road that led to the Clock's com-space. Then he was gone, ready to trap the people and draw out the key for Cygnus, then Cygnus would help him prove himself to Luna.

It was all going to plan.

"So, when I wave change, will you be there with me?" Claude asked, and he was really asking. Only time Claude could drag Geo anywhere was Monday, and it might have still been Monday, but Claude's chances were slim.

Luckily, Geo smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure wave-changing will be more fun with someone besides Gemini to talk to."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Claude got up from the table, and Geo decided to follow him. Geo opened his mouth to explain to Claude how it was going to happen, but then he was interrupted.

"Greetings!" A voice said through the Clock-towers speakers, Geo and Claude looked up at the tower, as did every other person that wanted to enjoy a pool-day. There was also a field trip to that pool going on, so all in all around fifty people were around and simply staring at clock tower.

"I'm Cygnus Wing, and I have taken control of this clock-tower. Which means -" As he said this the gates all snapped shut at once, and locked themselves. The fences that surrounded the pool also starts sparking blue and white, people gasped at the strange change of pace or simply stared, confused that this was happening to them, "I can do that. I've electrified the gates and fences, normally this would hurt. But considering most of you are wet from being in the pool one miss step and your fried." Geo's eyes widened, as did Claude's. Some of the adults shook their heads in disbelief, and some of the children from the fieldtrip started crying.

"Geo, is there anything we can do?" Claude looked up at the older boy, he didn't fully understand what Cancer or Gemini were yet, but the word EM Waves had come up at one point, so he was taking a guess.

"I think we can." Geo answered quietly. The voice decided to inform the people of what it wanted.

"Now, I'm a fair person. Give me the key Gemmy and these people can go free. You've been warned, Gemmy-boy." The speakers cut off.

Geo blinked. Claude blinked. Gemini, who could only be seen on the transer, blinked. Cancer also blinked. Then they blinked again.

"Gemini, was he-" Geo begun, but he was swiftly cut off.

"Yes, yes he was." Gemini said quickly.

"Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care about you humans one way or the other. But I really want to beat up Cygnus, so let's go Claude." Cancer spoke with a smirk clear in his voice, he was rather enjoying the turn of events.

Geo looked around, everyone was freaking out, so it would be rather simple to sneak away to wave change. Grabbing Claude's hand, he led the boy to one of the tables were food was to be ate. The two got under it, then looked at their transers, Cancer and Gemini both flashed from their screens, engulfing Claude and Geo respectively.

There was a flash, and Claude felt really strange. He looked around himself, and noticed two boys, one in black armour and the other white, sporting Geo's haircut. The white armoured one looked down at Claude and smiled. Claude was confused.

"Geo?" He tried, if was this Wave change thing was more amazing than he thought.

"In the flesh. Before we go up to the clock, why don't you check your new appearance out in the water?" Claude blinked, but then he saluted, which was his first clue.

He turned his head down slowly to stare at his hands, and he saw it. They had been replaced with crab claws. He also noticed that he was still wearing his swimming trunks, and his one place skin had turned a deep orange, not quite like an orange itself, but close.

"What?" Claude dashed over to the water, and really looked at himself, it appeared that Cancer's body had merged with his head, based on the weird helmet like thing, with three spikes on either side and Cancer's eyes on his head.

"All things considered, I think we came out pretty good. Now can we go fight Cygnus?" Cancer asked, his mouth was talking from what Claude thought had simply been a helmet. Turned out it really was Cancer's body.

"Freaky. Hey…" Claude wondered out loud, placing on of his claws to his chin in thought, he then turned to Gemini and Geo confused.

"Why are you two wearing that strange armour and I'm walking around in my trunks?"

"I can answer that." Gemini looked down at Claude, a smirk on his lips. Claude almost felt that was the guy's normal smile, "You and Cancer aren't in sync. Work on your friendship a little; you might be able to full Wave change then."

"But you two haven't know each other more than a day! How come you've mastered it?" Claude and Cancer asked in unison. This little team up outburst caused a slight change to Claude's body, before he had simply been barefoot, not his skin had been covered by crab red armour that went up to his knees.

"Cool." Claude said excited.

"Hmm, maybe we should work on that friendship thing. But first, can we beat up Cygnus?"

Geo, Gemini and Claude shrugged at once, Geo and Gemini jumped up onto the wave road, and Claude followed trying to get used to his new legs and feet.

* * *

Wow...what's it been? Seven months at least... Well, it's like two in the morning, and for some reason Megaman was running through my head. Cygnus is going to be two parts long, so the next one is fairly battle heavy.

Also, is anyone is wondering about Cancer Bubble's appearance, this part is based on the anime because Claude and Cancer never fused right. As their friendship grows, so will the full out come of their wave change. But if it were to break at any point...yeah.

Well, I hope to get chapter four to ya quickly, good night! Or morning. Or midday for all I care.


End file.
